Create A Cat
by Stonescar
Summary: Please Create some kitties for my story
1. Chapter 1

Create a cat and here are the ruleS _Please don't put any unusual or unrealistic names that cats do not know of (Ex. Rainbowfur or Fairywings). Also, please no names that mothers would never name their kits unless there was an actual physical deformity (Ex, "Fallenkit" or "Brokenkit"), but if the cat was renamed (Like Halftail), then that's fine. _

_-Don't send in more than 15 names at a time. _

- _If you submit a kit, submit its parents too, or tell me that its orphaned for whatever reason. If not, then I'll decide its parents, or come up with a different backstory for it. And don't give me a mother without a father for her kits unless something happened to the father, or vice versa._

_-If you don't send in a mate for a cat or don't tell me that you don't want one, I will assign a cat for you. Same with mentors and apprentices._

_Okay, that's it! And just so everybody knows, I do not choose cats first come first serve, I choose cats based on how good they are._

**Form: **

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan (Can be StarClan):**

**Rank:**

**Age (Ex. Young warrior, senior warrior, etc.):**

**Description (Nothing ridiculous like pink fur or purple eyes): **

**Personality:**

**Apprentice/Mentor:**

**Mate:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Prophecy? (Optional): **

**Other Facts? (Optional):**

Mains: 

-HawkClan: 

-Main One:

-Main One's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main One's Enemy (Optional): 

-RubyClan:

-Main Two:

-Main Two's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Two's Enemy (Optional):

-DarkClan: 

-Main Three:

-Main Three's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Three's Enemy (Optional):

FeatherClan:

-Main Four: 

-Main Four's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Four's Enemy (Optional): 

Main Villain (Any Clan): 

Main Villain's Supporters (Optional):

Okay, that's it for mains!

Here are the available spots:

**HawkClan:**

Leader: 

Deputy: 

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors: (12-15)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1.

2.

3

4.

Queens: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Kits: (2-4 per queen)

1a.

2a.

3a.

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

**RubyClan: **

Leader: 

Deputy: 

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors: (12-15)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1.

2.

3

4.

Queens: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Kits: (2-4 per queen)

1a.

2a.

3a.

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

**DarkClan: **

Leader: 

Deputy: 

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors: (12-15)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1.

2.

3

4.

Queens: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Kits: (1-4 per queen max.)

1a.

2a.

3a.

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

**FeatherClan: **

Leader: 

Deputy: 

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors: (12-15)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1.

2.

3

4.

Queens: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Kits: (1-4 per queen max.)

1a.

2a.

3a.

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Okay, just as a warning, some cats will die in my story, so I'm afraid you are going to have to live with it if it does. Sorry!

Remember the rules when making these cats!

Okay, that's it, so now start reviewing! 


	2. Update 1

Create a cat and here are the ruleS _Please don't put any unusual or unrealistic names that cats do not know of (Ex. Rainbowfur or Fairywings). Also, please no names that mothers would never name their kits unless there was an actual physical deformity (Ex, "Fallenkit" or "Brokenkit"), but if the cat was renamed (Like Halftail), then that's fine. _

_-Don't send in more than 15 names at a time. _

- _If you submit a kit, submit its parents too, or tell me that its orphaned for whatever reason. If not, then I'll decide its parents, or come up with a different backstory for it. And don't give me a mother without a father for her kits unless something happened to the father, or vice versa._

_-If you don't send in a mate for a cat or don't tell me that you don't want one, I will assign a cat for you. Same with mentors and apprentices._

_Okay, that's it! And just so everybody knows, I do not choose cats first come first serve, I choose cats based on how good they are._

**Form: **

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan (Can be StarClan):**

**Rank:**

**Age (Ex. Young warrior, senior warrior, etc.):**

**Description (Nothing ridiculous like pink fur or purple eyes): **

**Personality:**

**Apprentice/Mentor:**

**Mate:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Prophecy? (Optional): **

**Other Facts? (Optional):**

Mains: 

-HawkClan: 

-Main One:

-Main One's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main One's Enemy (Optional): 

-RubyClan:

-Main Two:

-Main Two's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Two's Enemy (Optional):

-DarkClan: 

-Main Three:

-Main Three's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Three's Enemy (Optional):

FeatherClan:

-Main Four: 

-Main Four's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Four's Enemy (Optional): 

Main Villain (Any Clan): 

Main Villain's Supporters (Optional):

Okay, that's it for mains!

Here are the available spots:

**HawkClan:**

Leader: Lightstar- a black tom with light blue eyes, apprentice Eaglepaw

Deputy: Morningdew- a white she-cat with orange spots and has green eyes

Medicine Cat: Howlsong- a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eye

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Jaypaw- a sleek gray tom with black paws,chest,belly and has dark blue eyes

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Iceheart- a veyr small pure white tom with blue eyes

2. Dapplewing- a dappled silver she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice Wildpaw

3. Owltail- a light brown tabby tom with white tipped tail,paws,chest and has green eyes

4. Ragetail- a black tom with red paws and dark green eyes, apprentice Runningpaw

5 Sparrowwhisper- a brown tom with golden flecks and blue eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Eaglepaw- a light brown tom with amber eyes

2. Wildpaw- a white she-cat with large splotches and has sky blue eyes

3 Frostpaw- a black she-cat with a white tipped tail,muzzle, paw san dhas frosty blue eyes

4. Runningoaw- a black tom with yellow eyes

Queens: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Kits: (2-4 per queen)

1a.

2a.

3a.

Elders: (3-4)

1. Swiftclaw- a black and white tom with green eyes

2.

3.

**RubyClan: **

Leader: 

Deputy: 

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Spiderwhisker- a huge black tom with bright green eyes

2. Ivyflame- a black and white she-cat with green eyes

3.

4.

5

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1.

2.

3

4.

Queens: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Kits: (2-4 per queen)

1

2

3

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

**DarkClan: **

Leader: Cloudstar- a gray tom with white whisps and has gray eyes

Deputy: 

Medicine Cat: Whiteflower- a pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Winterpaw- a small pale gray she-cat with thic fur and has shimmering blue eyes

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Falconfoot- a pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and has green eyes

2. Sparktail- a red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

3. Birchfrond- a brown tabby tom with green eyes

4.

5

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Bloodpaw- a black tom with red tabby tripes and smoky gray eyes

2. Berrypaw- a pale cream tabby tom with white paws and has leaf green eyes

3 Moonpaw- a light silver she-cat with light tabby markings with unsual silver eyes and has blue flecks

4.

Queens: (3-4)

1. Whitears- a white she-cat with green eyes, exspecting Coalfur's kits

2.

3.

Kits: (1-4 per queen max.)

1a.

2a.

3a.

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

**FeatherClan: **

Leader: 

Deputy: 

Medicine Cat: Leafwhisper- a small tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Tallpetal- a tortioseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes

2. Jaystrike- a gray tom with ginger paw and amber eyes

3. Tawnyfeather- a tawny she-cat with blue eyes

4. Tigerstrike- a dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and emrald green eyes

5

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1.

2.

3

4.

Queens: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Kits: (1-4 per queen max.)

1Amberlilly- a light ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes

2a.

3a.

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Okay, just as a warning, some cats will die in my story, so I'm afraid you are going to have to live with it if it does. Sorry!

Remember the rules when making these cats!

Okay, that's it, so now start reviewing! 


	3. Update 2

Create a cat and here are the ruleS _Please don't put any unusual or unrealistic names that cats do not know of (Ex. Rainbowfur or Fairywings). Also, please no names that mothers would never name their kits unless there was an actual physical deformity (Ex, "Fallenkit" or "Brokenkit"), but if the cat was renamed (Like Halftail), then that's fine. _

_-Don't send in more than 15 names at a time. _

- _If you submit a kit, submit its parents too, or tell me that its orphaned for whatever reason. If not, then I'll decide its parents, or come up with a different backstory for it. And don't give me a mother without a father for her kits unless something happened to the father, or vice versa._

_-If you don't send in a mate for a cat or don't tell me that you don't want one, I will assign a cat for you. Same with mentors and apprentices._

_Okay, that's it! And just so everybody knows, I do not choose cats first come first serve, I choose cats based on how good they are._

**Form: **

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan (Can be StarClan):**

**Rank:**

**Age (Ex. Young warrior, senior warrior, etc.):**

**Description (Nothing ridiculous like pink fur or purple eyes): **

**Personality:**

**Apprentice/Mentor:**

**Mate:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Prophecy? (Optional): **

**Other Facts? (Optional):**

Mains: 

-HawkClan: 

-Main One:

-Main One's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main One's Enemy (Optional): 

-RubyClan:

-Main Two:

-Main Two's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Two's Enemy (Optional):

-DarkClan: 

-Main Three:

-Main Three's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Three's Enemy (Optional):

FeatherClan:

-Main Four: 

-Main Four's Best Friend/s (2 max.):

-Main Four's Enemy (Optional): 

Main Villain (Any Clan): 

Main Villain's Supporters (Optional):

Okay, that's it for mains!

Here are the available spots:

**HawkClan:**

Leader: Lightstar- a black tom with light blue eyes, apprentice Eaglepaw

Deputy: Morningdew- a white she-cat with orange spots and has green eyes

Medicine Cat: Howlsong- a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eye

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Jaypaw- a sleek gray tom with black paws,chest,belly and has dark blue eyes

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Iceheart- a veyr small pure white tom with blue eyes

2. Dapplewing- a dappled silver she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice Wildpaw

3. Owltail- a light brown tabby tom with white tipped tail,paws,chest and has green eyes

4. Ragetail- a black tom with red paws and dark green eyes, apprentice Runningpaw

5 Sparrowwhisper- a brown tom with golden flecks and blue eyes

6. Ravenshadow: a midnight blue she-cat with white\silver eyes

7. Dawnshine: a pale ginger she-cat with light brown stripes and has blue eyes

8. Silverfur: a silver she-cat with dark blue eyes apprentice Frostpaw

9. Stormheart: a dark gray tom with golden paws and has blue eyes

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Eaglepaw- a light brown tom with amber eyes

2. Wildpaw- a white she-cat with large splotches and has sky blue eyes

3 Frostpaw- a black she-cat with a white tipped tail,muzzle, paw san dhas frosty blue eyes

4. Runningpaw- a black tom with yellow eyes

: a sleek brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens: (3-4)

1. Brightpetal: a long silver and white she-cat with ligth green eyes exspecting Owltail"s kits

2. Blossompetal: a brown she-cat with back paws and has amber eyes mother fo Branchkit,Nightkit, and Firekit

3.

Kits: (2-4 per queen)

1 Branchkit : a brown tom with black eyes

2 Nightkit: a black tom with white paws and has green eyes

3 Firekit: a orange tom with white whisp and has blue eyes

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Elders: (3-4)

1. Swiftclaw- a black and white tom with green eyes

2.

3.

**RubyClan: **

Leader: Flightstar: a dark brown she-cat with light brown speckles and has green eyes, apprentice Thornpaw

Deputy: Redstreak: a white she-cat with red eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallingleaves: a ginger with white spots and has brown paws,chest,ears and tail-tip and has green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Spiderwhisker- a huge black tom with bright green eyes

2. Ivyflame- a black and white she-cat with green eyes,

3. Brackenpelt: a dark brown tom with light brown streaks to his tail and has dark green eyes apprentice Tigerpaw

4 Sunrise: a light yellow she-cat with a orange streak going down her spine and has bright blue eyes

5 Ripplepelt: a blue-gray tom with bright green eyes, apprentice Berrypaw

6 Brackenpelt: a ginger tom with blue eyes

7 Frostleaf: a pure whiet she-cat with icey blue eyes

8 Mintpelt: a gray tabby tom with green eyes

9. Bushstar: a gray tom with darker stripes (can be explained later in story he is very important), apprentice Eaglepaw

10.

11.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Tigerpaw: a light brown tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and has light green eyes

2. Berrypaw: a light brown tom with a dark orange tail and has golden eyes

3 Thornpaw: a gray and white tom with amber eyes

4. Eaglepaw: a white she-cat wth a black "mask" and has blue eyes

5. Cinderpaw: a silver she-cat with white splashes and has green eyes

Queens: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Kits: (2-4 per queen)

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Elders: (3-4)

1. Clawstalker: a black tom with silver eyes

2.

3.

**DarkClan: **

Leader: Cloudstar- a gray tom with white whisps and has gray eyes

Deputy: Snowfeather: a white she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Whiteflower- a pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Winterpaw- a small pale gray she-cat with thic fur and has shimmering blue eyes

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Falconfoot- a pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and has green eyes

2. Sparktail- a red tabby she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice Mousepaw

3. Birchfrond- a brown tabby tom with green eyes

4. Leafdapple: a brown she-cat with crystal blue eyes

5 Sootbird: a white tom with dark gray spots and has icey blue eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Bloodpaw- a black tom with red tabby tripes and smoky gray eyes

2. Berrypaw- a pale cream tabby tom with white paws and has leaf green eyes

3 Moonpaw- a light silver she-cat with light tabby markings with unsual silver eyes and has blue flecks

4. Rosepaw: a light gray she-cat with (almost black) tabby stripes with white paws,chest,tail-tip muzzle and has amber eyes

5. Mousepaw: a brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: (3-4)

1. Whitears- a white she-cat with green eyes, exspecting Coalfur's kits

2. Lavander: a brown she-cat with lavander eyes, mother of Honeykit,Petalkit, and Skykit

3.

Kits: (1-4 per queen max.)

1 Honeykit: a golden and brown she-cat with blue eyes

2 Petalkit: a golden she-cat with lavander eyes

3 Skykit: a white and brown she-cat with bright lavander eyes

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

**FeatherClan: **

Leader: Rainstar: a gray she-cat with darker stripes and dapples, has white paws,muzzle,ear-tip underbelly and chest with blue eyes

Deputy: 

Medicine Cat: Leafwhisper- a small tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Tallpetal- a tortioseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes

2. Jaystrike- a gray tom with ginger paw and amber eyes

3. Tawnyfeather- a tawny she-cat with blue eyes

4. Tigerstrike- a dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and emrald green eyes

5 Treepelt: a light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Silverpaw: a silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

2. Whitepaw: a black tom with a white-tipped tail and has dark blue eyes

3

4.

5.

Queens: (3-4)

1. Ravenfeather: a jet black she-cat with light gray paws and has green eyes, mother of Mistkit

- a light ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes exspecting Jaystrikes kits

3. Riverheart: a blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes, mother of Bluekit,Graykit,Ashkit, and Aspenkit

Kits: (1-4 per queen max.)

1 Mistkit- a light gray tabby she-cat with icey blue eyes

2 Bluekit: a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

3 Graykit: a dark gray tom with bright blue eyes

4 Ashkit: a gray tabby tom with black paws and has dark gray eyes

5 Aspenkit: a gray tom with golden paws ad has green eyes

6

7

8

9

10

Elders: (3-4)

1.

2.

3.

Okay, just as a warning, some cats will die in my story, so I'm afraid you are going to have to live with it if it does. Sorry!

Remember the rules when making these cats!

Okay, that's it, so now start reviewing! 


	4. Last Update and Mains!

Create a cat and here are the ruleS _Please don't put any unusual or unrealistic names that cats do not know of (Ex. Rainbowfur or Fairywings). Also, please no names that mothers would never name their kits unless there was an actual physical deformity (Ex, "Fallenkit" or "Brokenkit"), but if the cat was renamed (Like Halftail), then that's fine. _

_-Don't send in more than 15 names at a time. _

- _If you submit a kit, submit its parents too, or tell me that its orphaned for whatever reason. If not, then I'll decide its parents, or come up with a different backstory for it. And don't give me a mother without a father for her kits unless something happened to the father, or vice versa._

_-If you don't send in a mate for a cat or don't tell me that you don't want one, I will assign a cat for you. Same with mentors and apprentices._

_Okay, that's it! And just so everybody knows, I do not choose cats first come first serve, I choose cats based on how good they are._

**Form: **

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan (Can be StarClan):**

**Rank:**

**Age (Ex. Young warrior, senior warrior, etc.):**

**Description (Nothing ridiculous like pink fur or purple eyes): **

**Personality:**

**Apprentice/Mentor:**

**Mate:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Prophecy? (Optional): **

**Other Facts? (Optional):**

Mains: 

-HawkClan: 

-Main One: Wildpaw

-Main One's Best Friend/s (2 max.):Frostpaw and Mapplepaw

-Main One's Enemy (Optional): Runningpaw

-RubyClan:

-Main Two: Spirirtpaw

-Main Two's Best Friend/s (2 max.): Tigerpaw

-Main Two's Enemy (Optional): Bushstar

-DarkClan: 

-Main Three: Moonpaw

-Main Three's Best Friend/s (2 max.): Winterpaw

-Main Three's Enemy (Optional): Bloodpaw

FeatherClan:

-Main Four: Soulpaw

-Main Four's Best Friend/s (2 max.): Silverpaw

-Main Four's Enemy (Optional): 

Main Villain (Any Clan): Bushstar

Main Villain's Supporters (Optional): Mapplepaw,Bloodstripe and Redstreak

Okay, that's it for mains!

Here are the available spots:

**HawkClan: Full!**

Leader: Lightstar- a black tom with light blue eyes, apprentice Eaglepaw

Deputy: Morningdew- a white she-cat with orange spots and has green eyes

Medicine Cat: Howlsong- a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eye

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Jaypaw- a sleek gray tom with black paws,chest,belly and has dark blue eyes

Warriors: (12-15) Full

1. Iceheart- a veyr small pure white tom with blue eyes

2. Dapplewing- a dappled silver she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice Wildpaw

3. Owltail- a light brown tabby tom with white tipped tail,paws,chest and has green eyes

4. Ragetail- a black tom with red paws and dark green eyes, apprentice Runningpaw

5 Sparrowwhisper- a brown tom with golden flecks and blue eyes

6. Ravenshadow: a midnight blue she-cat with white\silver eyes

7. Dawnshine: a pale ginger she-cat with light brown stripes and has blue eyes

8. Silverfur: a silver she-cat with dark blue eyes apprentice Frostpaw

9. Stormheart: a dark gray tom with golden paws and has blue eyes

10. Flameingleaf: a orange and red tom with a whte tail and has green eyes

11. Ivyblossom: a tortioseshell and white she-cat wiht green eyes

12. Frozenstorm: a white tom with brown eyes, apprentice Mapplepaw

Apprentices: (4-6) Full

1. Eaglepaw- a light brown tom with amber eyes

2. Wildpaw- a white she-cat with large orange splotches and has sky blue eyes

3 Frostpaw- a black she-cat with a white tipped tail,muzzle, paw san dhas frosty blue eyes

4. Runningpaw- a black tom with yellow eyes

5. Mapplepaw: a sleek brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens: (3-4) Full

1. Brightpetal: a long silver and white she-cat with ligth green eyes exspecting Owltail"s kits

2. Blossompetal: a brown she-cat with back paws and has amber eyes mother fo Branchkit,Nightkit, and Firekit

3. Aquadream: a blue-gray she-cat with white whisp and has green eyes, mother of Dreamkit and Flamekit

Kits: (2-4 per queen) Full

1 Branchkit : a brown tom with black eyes

2 Nightkit: a black tom with white paws and has green eyes

3 Firekit: a orange tom with white whisp and has blue eyes

4 Flamekit: a orange and red tom with green eyes

5 Dreamkit: a cream she-cat with a red stripes coming down her back and has green eyes

Elders: (3-4) Full

1. Swiftclaw- a black and white tom with green eyes

2. Fishswim: a blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

3. Starpath: a golden she-cat with white patches and has green eyes

**RubyClan: Full**

Leader: Flightstar: a dark brown she-cat with light brown speckles and has green eyes, apprentice Thornpaw

Deputy: Redstreak: a white she-cat with red eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallingleaves: a ginger with white spots and has brown paws,chest,ears and tail-tip and has green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spiritpaw: a white she-cat with brown spots and has midnight blue eyes

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Spiderwhisker- a huge black tom with bright green eyes

2. Ivyflame- a black and white she-cat with green eyes,

3. Brackenpelt: a dark brown tom with light brown streaks to his tail and has dark green eyes apprentice Tigerpaw

4 Sunrise: a light yellow she-cat with a orange streak going down her spine and has bright blue eyes

5 Ripplepelt: a blue-gray tom with bright green eyes, apprentice Berrypaw

6 Brackenpelt: a ginger tom with blue eyes

7 Frostleaf: a pure whiet she-cat with icey blue eyes

8 Mintpelt: a gray tabby tom with green eyes

9. Bushstar: a gray tom with darker stripes (can be explained later in story he is very important), apprentice Eaglepaw

10. Ashclaw: a dark gray tom with dark amber eyes

11. Silkfur: a silver she-cat with bright green eyes

12. Juniperberry: a whiet tom with orange and brown patches with one gray ear,black paw and has stunning green eyes with a hint of blue

13 Wildeyes: a white and orange tabby she-cat with jet black paws and has bright green eyes

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Tigerpaw: a light brown tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and has light green eyes

2. Berrypaw: a light brown tom with a dark orange tail and has golden eyes

3 Thornpaw: a gray and white tom with amber eyes

4. Eaglepaw: a white she-cat wth a black "mask" and has blue eyes

5. Cinderpaw: a silver she-cat with white splashes and has green eyes

Queens: (3-4)

1. Blazingrose: a brown she-cat with blazing orange eyes, mother of Graykit, and Amberkit

2. Gingerfur: a orange she-cat with amber eyes and white paws mother of Leakit Violetkit,Mintkit,and Venuskit

3. Sandshine: a plae sandy she-cat with amber eyes, mothe rof Sparkkit,Leopardkit,Ivykit, and Creamkit

Kits: (2-4 per queen) Full

1 Graykit: a gray tom with orange eyes

2 Amberkit: a light brown she-cat with cold amber eyes

3 Venuskit: a brown tabby tom with orange tabby stripes and has jet black paws

4 Leafkit: a small tortioseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

5 Mintkit: a jet black she-cat with a orange swirl and has minty green eyes

6 Violetkit: a dark gray tabby tom with jet black tabbys tripes and has cold blue eyes

7 Sparkkit: a pale sandy ginger hse-cat with green eyes

8 Leopardkit: a sandy ginger tom with dark amber eyes

9 Ivykit: a gray she-cat with dark green eyes

10 Creamkit: a plae cream tom with dark green eyes

Elders: (3-4) Full

1. Clawstalker: a black tom with silver eyes

2. Brighttalon: a ginger she-cat with light gray paws and has gray eyes

3. Ashflight: a light gray she-cat with amber eyes

**DarkClan: Full**

Leader: Cloudstar- a gray tom with white whisps and has gray eyes

Deputy: Snowfeather: a white she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Whiteflower- a pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Winterpaw- a small pale gray she-cat with thic fur and has shimmering blue eyes

Warriors: (12-15) Full

1. Falconfoot- a pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and has green eyes

2. Sparktail- a red tabby she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice Mousepaw

3. Birchfrond- a brown tabby tom with green eyes

4. Leafdapple: a brown she-cat with crystal blue eyes

5 Sootbird: a white tom with dark gray spots and has icey blue eyes

6. Arkfur: a white she-cat with icy blue eyes, apprentice Moonpaw

7. Smallcloud: a tiny white tom with green eyes

8. Willowfire: a gray tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

9. Ravenflight: a black tabby she-cat with green eyes, apprentice Bloodpaw

10. Tawnywing: a tortioshell she-cat with black paws and haa darkish green eyes,apprentice Berrypaw

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Bloodpaw- a black tom with red tabby tripes and smoky gray eyes

2. Berrypaw- a pale cream tabby tom with white paws and has leaf green eyes

3 Moonpaw- a light silver she-cat with light tabby markings with unsual silver eyes and has blue flecks

4. Rosepaw: a light gray she-cat with (almost black) tabby stripes with white paws,chest,tail-tip muzzle and has amber eyes

5. Mousepaw: a brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: (3-4) Full

1. Whitears- a white she-cat with green eyes, exspecting Coalfur's kits

2. Lavander: a brown she-cat with lavander eyes, mother of Honeykit,Petalkit, and Skykit

Kits: (1-4 per queen max.)

1 Honeykit: a golden and brown she-cat with blue eyes

2 Petalkit: a golden she-cat with lavander eyes

3 Skykit: a white and brown she-cat with bright lavander eyes

**FeatherClan: Full**

Leader: Rainstar: a gray she-cat with darker stripes and dapples, has white paws,muzzle,ear-tip underbelly and chest with blue eyes, apprentice Flamepaw

Deputy: Redclaw: a ginger tom with golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafwhisper- a small tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Eclispepaw: a silver she-cat with cream paws with gray dapples and has icey blue eyes

Warriors: (12-15)

1. Tallpetal- a tortioseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes

2. Jaystrike- a gray tom with ginger paw and amber eyes

3. Tawnyfeather- a tawny she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice Whitepaw

4. Tigerstrike- a dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and emrald green eyes

5 Treepelt: a light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes, apprentice Soulpaw

: a black she-cat with green eyes, apprentice Silverpaw

7. Crashingwind: a golden tom with blue eyes, apprentice Lionpaw

8. Bluetalon: a blue tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: (4-6)

1. Silverpaw: a silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

2. Whitepaw: a black tom with a white-tipped tail and has dark blue eyes

3 Flamepaw: a ginger tom with very deep green eyes

4. Lionpaw: a golden she-cat with green eyes

5. Soulpaw: a white tom with dark silver\blue eyes

Queens: (3-4)

1. Ravenfeather: a jet black she-cat with light gray paws and has green eyes, mother of Mistkit

2. Blossomflower- a light ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes exspecting Jaystrikes kits

3. Riverheart: a blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes, mother of Bluekit,Graykit,Ashkit, and Aspenkit

Kits: (1-4 per queen max.)

1 Mistkit- a light gray tabby she-cat with icey blue eyes

2 Bluekit: a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

3 Graykit: a dark gray tom with bright blue eyes

4 Ashkit: a gray tabby tom with black paws and has dark gray eyes

5 Aspenkit: a gray tom with golden paws ad has green eyes

Okay, just as a warning, some cats will die in my story, so I'm afraid you are going to have to live with it if it does. Sorry!

Remember the rules when making these cats!

Okay, that's it, so now start reviewing! 


End file.
